


A/S/L

by Missy



Category: Hard Candy (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Character Study, Gen, Guardians And Protectors, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Rape, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: This is Hayley's street.





	A/S/L

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobberBaroness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/gifts).



> The majority of the tagging on this fic refers back to the canon's subject matter, which is referenced but never addressed directly in this ficlet. Please use caution while reading it.

She haunted this street, and this street only. 

It wouldn’t be her choice location, all things considered. She would’ve picked a bigger town, with even more predators, even more assholes to kill. But she didn’t get a choice in that matter. You reap where you die, and she’d died in a basement forty feet from the head of the street.

She'd come back, though. Risen like Lady Lazarus and tricked the killer into killing himself.

Every extra creep she killed, every soul she reaped and sent to hell, was another step closer to a new start, a new life. Every kid she saved and set on the path to freedom was another person who would never be hurt by one of those assholes.

The phone she held was new. The sickos’ technology was getting fancier but the methodology hadn’t changed. She would have another dead fly in her spider’s web by the end of the night.

_Hey_ she types. _A/S/L?_


End file.
